


Silver Videos

by Udunie



Series: Roll-A-Porn [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Porn, Blackmail, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fisting, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Porn Video, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: “What we are doing here at Silver Videos is to get the best of both worlds. Marry the honesty of real amature actors with the professional background of commercial entertainment.”That sounded like a very fancy way of saying they were blackmailing people into porn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Remember how I said I could keep this short and porny? I lied.
> 
> This is another roll-a-porn fic! What I got was:  
> Dubious consent, Chris Argent, Abduction, Fisting and Hurt/Comfort!
> 
> All my love to Emma <3

Stiles was dragging himself home from the hospital when the big black car stopped beside him, and immediately he could feel the bottom dropping out of his stomach.

Was this how something biting you in the ass felt?

He knew there was no sense in running.

Chris Argent got out on the passenger side and opened the door to the back.

“Stiles,” he said with a little nod, his face unreadable. “My father would like a word.”

Stiles swallowed, feeling nauseous. He didn’t even have a chance to say goodbye to his dad.

***

He knew he’d been an idiot. A giant idiot. 

But yeah. His dad had two heart attacks in quick succession and now was in the hospital, waiting to get a pacemaker. And Stiles needed money. Even with the insurance there was a lot to still be covered and he couldn’t take care of everything without dropping out of college… And that would have upset his dad, which the doctors told him not to do.

Still, maybe he should have thought things over before going to a loan shark.

He was actually a bit surprised that it took Gerard Argent three months to come after him. Even though it was the summer, Stiles spent most of his time by his dad’s side, and couldn’t find even a summer job that paid well enough that he could start paying the money back. He was  _ such  _ an idiot. 

Chris led him to Gerard’s office in the basement of the Argent house after they arrived.

“Stiles,” the man greeted with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes as soon as he stepped in. Chris nodded at his father and left them, closing the door with a heavy thud. 

Oh god.

“Hello, Mr. Argent,” Stiles said, sweating under his t-shirt. “Are you going to kill me?”

Gerard burst out laughing, his wrinkly face getting even wrinklier. 

“You’ve always been such a funny boy,” he said, wiping away a tear. He motioned for the chair in front of his desk. “Sit down.”

Stiles sat down. It was probably better, his knees felt like jello.

“I don’t see how killing you would get me my money back, my dear boy,” Gerard said, his attention wandering over to the computer on his desk. He clicked a few keys, and Stiles could breath a little easier without those cold eyes on him. 

“And just for the record,” Gerard added absentmindedly “if I wanted you dead I would have sent Victoria, and you would be already buried.”

Stiles carefully breathed through his nose and tried not to piss himself. Even before he knew that Gerard was the maffia he found him creepy. And the whole veiled death-threats thing didn’t help the old man’s case.

“I will keep that in mind,” Stiles said shakily.

Gerard hummed, fiddling with whatever he was working on, before apparently clicking print, because the printer beside him beeped to life.

“You know why I like loaning to nice, young people like you, Stiles?” he asked, and with Gerard’s undivided attention back on him, the room felt suffocating.

“Organ harvesting?” Stiles asked faintly. He was going to throw up. He was never good with blood. Or needles. Or… anything to do with organ harvesting.

Gerard made an appreciative sound, like he didn’t even think of that before and  _ wow _ . Stiles should really just shut up.

“Good idea, but no. That still leaves a body to clean up,” Gerard said.

Stiles laughed, it sounded a bit hysterical. Then again, he felt a bit hysterical.

The old man picked the papers out of the printer’s tray, skimming them and then lining them up with a satisfied nod.

“Sign this,” he said, putting the papers in front of him.

Stiles leaned a bit closer to the desk. It was hard to focus his eyes with the nerves and everything, but yeah. The words just sort of jumped out at him. Like,  _ exclusive contract _ and  _ adult video _ .

“C-can I read it first?”

Gerard smiled at him, oozing pity.

“You could, but it’s not like you have a choice.”

Stiles closed his eyes for a second, trying to steel himself. Then he picked up a pen.

***

The ink wasn’t even dry when Gerard called Chris back in.

“Son, take our dear Stiles to the studio, would you?” he said, his voice dismissive.

Chris took his elbow, pulling him up even as Stiles’ head started spinning.

“What? Right now?” he asked. Shit, he thought…

Gerard sighed, like he was annoyed that they were still here.

“There’s no time like the present, my boy. Chop-chop.”

Stiles followed dizzily as Chris led him out and up. He must have felt Stiles’ shaking because he held him with an iron grip, like he was afraid he would faint. Or bolt.

“You’ll be fine, kid,” he said, his voice gruff, making him laugh.

“Yeah,  _ right _ . This is the definition of fine.”

Chris huffed out a breath.

“It’s better this way, believe me. If you had time to think you would run, and I would have to chase you down and then he would be angry. You don’t want that, Stiles, trust me.”

Stiles gulped in a lungful of air. Okay. That was true.

***

The studio ended up to be a warehouse at the edge of town. It looked pretty run down from the outside, but it was surprisingly clean and modern behind the doors. There was a sign advertising it to be the headquarters of  _ Silver Videos _ . 

Stiles hadn’t spoken a word during the drive, but now his heart was hammering in his chest too fast again.

“What… What will this be exactly?” he asked. Shit, he had no idea what was in that contract. It could have been anything. This could have been a snuff film, for all he knew.

“Matt will fill you in,” Chris said. He sounded a bit cagey, and well, Stiles could understand that. He basically kidnapped one of his daughter’s friends to film porn with… Then again, Stiles didn’t really feel sorry for him.

“And there’s the star of the night,” Matt said, walking up to them with a big smile. Ugh. They’d met once, on Allison’s birthday, and Stiles couldn’t stand the guy. He had an extremely punchable face.

“Hi,” Stiles said, trying to get himself together. He won’t break down in front of the little shit. No, sir.

“Long time, no see! Have to admit, I can’t wait to work with you,” Matt said smarmily, with his smarmy face.

“Uh-huh.”

Matt started to lead him deeper into the building and he didn’t even notice Chris disappearing.

“I know you’re in a bit of a pickle, buddy, but I want you to know that you are going to be part of something great,” Matt said with the confidence of someone who loved to hear his own voice. “Do you know what the problem with porn is?”

“That I have to be in it?” Stiles asked. Matt patted his shoulder hard.

“You are  _ hilarious _ . No. The problem is that you either have amature porn that is sub-par quality or you have commercial porn that is sub-par authency. All those movies promising to ‘break straight boys’ or something? All professional, practiced porn stars. And it shows.”

Stiles was barely listening to him. He couldn’t see any obvious exits he could slip out on. And anyway, he was pretty sure if he did, the next time there would be Victoria waiting for him, and even just the thought of that filled him with dread.

“What we are doing here at Silver Videos is to get the best of both worlds. Marry the honesty of real amature actors with the professional background of commercial entertainment.”

That sounded like a very fancy way of saying they were blackmailing people into porn.

“Anyway, here’s the prep. The guys will take care of you, and then I will walk you through what’s next,” Matt said, handing him over to a bored looking lady and two goons.

Stiles took a shaky breath. He imagined there was no turning back now.

***

He walked out of the prep room covered only in a bathrobe and with his face flaming. It was safe to say that this had been the worse thirty minutes of his life so far. Also, waxing hurt and he never  _ ever  _ again wanted to even think of… of enemas.

Matt was already waiting, and already talking, like Stiles wasn’t just humiliated within an inch of his life.

“There you are! Come this way, buddy,” he said, grabbing his elbow. “So, you must be wondering about the movie, right? Well, I can tell you the idea is great! It’s a series, and the first few parts had been amazing hits,” he said.

Stiles didn’t even have slippers on. The concrete floor felt cold under his feet. 

“The series is called ‘Virgin to Wrecked’” Matt said, making him choke on empty air. “Genius, right? I came up with it.”

Genius. Right. He was going to die.

“I’m sure you can get a feel for the concept. Your movie is gonna have the subtitle ‘Breaking Bottom’ it has a nice ring to it, doesn’t it?”

Stiles felt numb. That didn’t sound ominous  _ at all _ .

“Let me guess, you came up with that too?”

Matt grinned, completely missing the sarcasm, as assholes were wont to do.

“Damn right I did,” he said, sounding so fucking proud. Stiles wanted to throw up. “Anyway. The scene is simple. You, your costar. A lot of lube and a nice, long session. We will see how far we can get, but I hope we can make it up to fisting.”

Stiles closed his eyes, wishing the ground would swallow him up. He’d only bee with a guy once, and Matt… Matt was talking about fucking  _ fisting _ , like it was possible, like…

“You see, here at Silver Videos, we are keeping things simple. There’s no plot, no need to act. We are looking for genuine reactions. When we call something ‘Virgin to Wrecked’ people get exactly that. I think it’s amazing.”

Stiles had very different words in mind.

Before he knew it they were at what he thought was the set. There were three, blindingly white walls set up and a few mirrors here and there. There was also a contraption in the middle; it was a padded board that was sort of sloping at an angle with different leather things hanging off of it. There was also a small, thick matt in front of it.

Everything was luxurious cherry red, and the lights were very bright.

“Alright,” Matt said, looking around with clear satisfaction. “Now all we need is Chris to gear you up.”

What.

“Chris?” Stiles asked, hoping against everything that Matt meant another Chris. Not the father of one of his best friends.

“Uh-huh,” Matt told him distractedly, adjusting something on one of the lights. “The boss likes to keep this as a family thing. It’s either him or Victoria.”

Yeah, no. Stiles was suddenly okay with Chris. At least Chris had always been nice to him, despite the whole mob thing. And he had to reluctantly admit that the man was hot. Intimidating but hot. He would take him any day over Victoria.

Chris appeared a second later, and Stiles’ jaw dropped to the floor. The man was dressed in a pair of sturdy boots, and black leather pants with some decorative leather straps crossing his chest. He also had some kind of a mask pushed up to the top of his head.

“You ready?” he asked, ignoring Matt. 

Stiles shook his head, and Chris’ mouth twitched into a short lived grimace. 

“Yeah, well, we’re doing it anyway,” he said, lifting his hand and showing off the bundle of red leather in it. It looked like just a random bunch of straps connected with coppery rings. “Take off the robe and I will help you with the harness.”

Stiles’ fingers felt shaky and numb as he tried to undo the belt of his robe. He knew he had to do it, but he was scared.

Matt walked off to talk to some of the cameramen already lining up, and Chris stepped closer to Stiles, putting a warm hand on his shoulder.

“I know it’s not any consolation, but I will be careful, okay? It’s not my first rodeo, and I promise I will not injure you.”

It was little comfort, but Stiles knew that it was all he would get. He also knew that Chris didn’t have to promise, he was completely at the man’s mercy.

Despite his best efforts, he sniffed, trying hard not to start crying. This wasn’t the end of the world, right? 

Finally he gathered his courage and got out of his robe, desperately ignoring that there was about a dozen people milling around. Nobody paid him particular attention, and that helped a bit.

“Okay, here we go,” Chris said. He made Stiles step though some straps, then pulled and jostled and buckled things, and then Stiles was standing there, ressed in an intricate pattern of red leather. Chris checked how tight things were, nodding approvingly.

“Looks good. Come on, I will get you up.”

Stiles had no idea what he was talking about, but he followed, feeling like Chris was the only person he could trust even the slightest bit.

His harness was fixed to the board, and then his arms were pulled up and locked in the leather handcuffs at the top of it.

“Alright. Try pulling your legs up, and tell me if something is chaffing or cutting off circulation,” Chris ordered. 

Stiles felt unbalanced, reclining against the board, but he did as he was told.. The harness held him up, not actually putting any weight on his wrists.

“It’s fine,” Stiles said. For himself, as much as for Chris.

“Good. Now only the legs left,” he said. He pulled one of Stiles’ legs up to his chest, and buckled his ankle to the band around his thigh. Then he pulled it to the side and tied his knee to the board.

Stiles felt himself pale as the process was repeated on the other side. It left him completely exposed and with no way to move. Oh god. He closed his eyes, the lights blinding and nauseating.

He only opened them when Chris patted his cheek, holding up a ball gag with a wide leather strap.

“I know it’s not ideal, but it will make it harder to recognize your face, and your voice won’t give you away either,” he said. 

Oh. He hadn’t even thought of that.

“Okay,” Stiles said quietly. “Okay.”

He opened his mouth and let Chris fit the ball between his lips. It was pretty big, but it had holes in it, so he could still breath though it if he needed.

“Chris, my man!” Matt shouted from the side and Stiles found at least some joy in seeing Chris roll his eyes. “You two about ready?”

“Yeah,” Chris said, not turning away from Stiles. He pulled his mask down. It only covered the upper half of his face. “Ready to roll.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chris looked at Stiles, feeling a strange mixture of pity and shame. On one hand, he felt sorry for the kid. On the other hand, he couldn't ignore the low level excitement burning at the back of his mind. 

It was hard to admit it, but Stiles was gorgeous. Especially like this, all stretched out for filming. The prep did a good job waxing his chest and his groin. Chris had no idea what kind of lotions they used, but he couldn't even see a hint of redness. Still. The skin must have been sensitive, he would have to watch out for that. 

The kid was pale under the stage lights, and the red bands of soft leather hugging his body made him look like a work of art. An ode to lost innocence or something…

Chris shook his head. He had to concentrate here. He caught Stiles’ eyes. They were tired, resigned and a bit scared. 

“So, you know the drill,” Matt said, handing him a skin colored ear piece. “We want to keep whatever we can from the original sound, so I will direct you through this.”

Chris didn't like the look in his eyes. Matt had a good eye for cinematography, but he was also an egoistic shithole. 

“And I will elect to ignore you when I see fit,” Chris said, just to make sure the little prick didn't get out of line. 

Matt held his hands up, palms out. 

“Sure thing, Chris, you’re the boss,” he said. Then he smiled. “Worst case, we film it again.”

Yeah, no. That wasn't going to happen. 

“Okay, Stiles, looking good,” Matt said, holding a thumb up. “Try to make as much noise as you can and don't look into the cameras!”

Chris didn’t think that will be a problem. The poor kid was doing his damnest to ignore his surroundings. 

The crew was getting into place, so he walked behind Stiles to lower the board a bit. He needed to comfortably reach Stiles’ ass kneeling. 

The boy made a startled little whine behind his gag as the thing moved.

“Calm down, just adjusting the height,” he murmured, keeping his voice low. “We’re starting now. I need you to try to relax. Close your eyes if you have to, you don’t have to look at anyone, but if you need to look at someone, look at me.”

He didn’t know why he was saying that. He liked to think he wanted to give a little comfort to the boy, but there was no denying that the idea of those pretty eyes on him and only him made his pants a bit tighter than comfortable.

Chris walked off the stage, letting one of the cameramen walk around Stiles in a slow, tight circle, filming his body, kneeling down in front to get a close-up of his pink, untouched hole.

Well, he imagined it had been touched before, he seemed to recall Allison talking about Stiles having a boyfriend at one point. He was pretty sure the boy was single now. Just as well. Today would be hard to explain to a special other.

Stiles had his eyes closed, his limbs slightly trembling. Even from several feet away Chris could see that was tense as a violin string. That wouldn’t do at all, and he really hoped the kid would relax going forward - for both their sakes.

After the cameraman was done and got out of the way he walked in, conscious of everyone watching. It always felt a bit weird to do this, but his father insisted. This way he wouldn’t have to pay a professional actor and have something to hang over his head if needed. 

Chris walked up to the kid, stopping before him, and trying to forget about the others. It was time to put on a good show.

He palmed the side of Stiles’ neck. His skin was damp with sweat. Chris wasn’t sure if it was nerves or just the harsh lights beating down on them, but he gave his throat a gentle squeeze.

Just like he expected, Stiles’ eyes snapped open, looking at him full of emotion. Chris didn’t want to analyze them, so he slid hand lower, caressing the boy’s chest, right down to his nipples. He rubbed his thumb over one pink nipple until it hardened, giving it a little pinch when it perked up.

Stiles moaned behind his gag.

_ That was a great sound! _ Matt said in his ear.  _ Get him to make more of that. _

Yeah, he could do that. 

He started to massage Stiles’ chest with both hands, digging his fingers in and twisting his nipples from time to time. The kid arched into his touch. It was hard to say if he wanted to get more or get away. Chris decided to think it was the first.

He kept at it, playing with Stiles’ chest until he noticed - with a wave of relief - that the boy was getting hard. Maybe this wouldn’t be a disaster after all.

_ Nice, keep going. _ Matt urged in his earpiece, so he knelt down finally, sliding his hands to the boy’s belly. The muscles were quivering under his palms.

Chris didn’t hurry. Matt wanted at least ninety minutes of uncut porn. He had all the time in the world. He kept petting Stiles; his belly, his vulnerable, soft inner thighs.

The boy had his eyes closed, but Chris could feel him slowly - very,  _ very  _ slowly - relaxing under his ministration.

When he thought the kid was as calm as he could get him he reached for the big jar of slick to the side. It was a black ceramic pot filled to the brim. The lube was waxy at the first touch, but Chris knew it would become slippery from the warmth of the boy’s body. He rubbed some on his fingers and gently touched Stiles’ hole.

The boy jerked, his toes curling, eyes snapping open. Chris felt the weight of his gaze, but ignored it. He couldn’t lose his focus if he didn’t want Matt to actually have them do this again.

He only used one finger to massage the lube into Stiles’ hole. He didn’t try to push in yet, all he wanted was to get things nice and wet. A little warm up.

It took some work, but he could feel Stiles’ entrance unfurling under his finger, softening to his touch. Chris tried to ignore his own arousal as he worked, trying to concentrate on the fact that Stiles’ was still half-hard, so he had to enjoy the sensation at least a little.

_ Okay, you can hurry it up a bit _ , Matt said, but Chris kept at his own pace. It took him a few more minutes to get a finger in. By then Stiles’ hole was relaxed enough that the boy barely noticed the intrusion, only moaned a tiny bit when Chris entered him.

Good. 

He fucked him slowly with his middle finger, just getting him used to the feeling. There was much more coming, and he wanted to avoid all discomfort if possible. He didn’t aim for the prostate, despite wanting to make this enjoyable. He had plans, and he needed Stiles to come at the right moment.

Still, the kid’s cock was slowly and surely chubbying up. Chris had to work on not smiling. Despite the circumstances, the boy was enviably young, his body responsive.

He gave in to Matt’s nagging in his ear a bit later and worked in one more finger. He thought it might be too soon, but to his surprise Stiles took it without a hitch, when he looked up at him to check he was okay he found him looking back, face flushed and eyes heavy lidded.

Chris reached up and rubbed the boy’s thigh with his free hand, then lower, pulling at his asscheek to give a better view to the camera. And so he could push in deeper.

Stiles moaned, long and deep, the sound making Chris’ cock twitch in his pants.

_ Ooh, nice, _ Matt said.  _ Can you try talking to him? I know you don’t like to, but it would do really well on the audio, and you know the last time- _

“You are doing well, baby,” Chris said, just to cut Matt off. 

Stiles took a shaky breath, his lips red around the gag.

He looked turned on; cock almost completely hard, nipples tight and body covered in sweat. That needed some positive reinforcement.

Chris took his balls in his hand. He knew they had to be sensitive hairless, so he was careful, rolling them on his palm as he started scissoring his fingers. 

Stiles closed his eyes, head falling back against the board, showing off his long, pale neck. His throat working as he swallowed.

“Going to give you one more,” Chris said when it felt like the kid was stretched enough. He got some more lube and carefully pushed three fingers in. Stiles whined, a muscle in his belly jumping, but Chris kept playing with his balls to take his mind off it.

“That’s right, nice and slow.”

Stiles started to make more noise from then on. He was breathing through is gag, and moaned whenever Chris twisted his wrist or went a little faster.

_ Pull back a bit and show how stretched he is _ , Matt ordered.

Chris obeyed, taking his hand away and letting a camera get closer. The boy sagged in the harness, breathing heavily, his toes flexing. 

Stiles hole wasn’t the cute, pink little pucker anymore. His rim was darker and glistening with lube, twitching from time to time. He looked stunning.

When the camera went away he fucked back with his fingers. He had an idea, but he had to test it out first. Chris was careful, but he put a bit more force behind his thrusts, parting his fingers every time he got deep. Stiles’ walls were warm against him. Welcoming. 

Huh.

“Yeah, you’re ready for one more,” Chris declared, his voice low with his own arousal. He hoped he didn’t miscalculate.

He tucked his pinky to his other fingers and started pressing, not letting up until he had all four of them in to the knuckles.

Stiles threw his head from side to side, letting out a constant stream of moans, but that wasn’t what Chris paid attention to. What he watched was the precome sliding down the boy’s hard cock.

Well. He wondered if Stiles even knew he was a size-queen in the making…

Matt was going on and on in his ears about how ‘beautiful’ the shot was, but Chris tuned him out.

He’d wondered why things were going so smoothly, and now he had his answer.

He twisted his hand, rubbing his knuckles against the boy’s puffy rim, wiggling his fingers inside him. It made the boy keen, high and desperate. But his cock kept weeping.

“Gonna give you more,” he said. It sounded like a promise, even to his own ears. He pulled back until only the tip of his fingers were in and then pushed forward, fast, spreading Stiles on them over and over, only slowing down when he thought the boy was about to come.

Too soon.

Stiles’ hole was making sounds as the lube squirted around inside him. It was dripping down Chris’ arm, but he didn’t care, adding more from time to time. He worked on Stiles hole for a few more long minutes, making absolutely sure that he was getting him properly stretched before the next part.

When he judged the boy to be ready he pushed in his fingers until only his thumb was stopping him, and then used curled fingers, pressing on the kid’s prostate.

Stiles’ arched his back, panting heavily, his eyes staring at the ceiling unfocust. He was flushed right down to his chest.

“You get to come now, okay baby?” Chris asked, not like he expected a reply.

He used his thumb to rub at the kid’s perineum, putting pressure on his sweet spot from inside and out.

The rings and belts keeping Stiles in position clicked as he came, his whole body going rigid as his cock started to jerk. His come was sliding down along the shaft, dripping into his balls.

Chris waited until the pleasure eased, and the boy went completely lax in the afterglow of his orgasm. Then he pulled his hand back a bit, quickly smearing it with more lube and tucking his thumb clow to his palm.

Then he started pushing.

Stiles started whining as soon as he realized what was happening, his eyes wide. But his pupils were still blown, and his muscles still loose from coming. Chris stroked his thigh and kept pushing gently until his fist popped inside, Stiles’ hole closing around his wrist, pulsing against him.

The boy’s chest heaved, a drop of drool hanging from his gag as he looked at Chris. He looked completely out of it.

“It’s okay, baby, you did it,” Chris told him, keeping still. “The hardest part is over.”

Well, depending on how far they would be getting.

Stiles moaned and he kept petting his skin until he thought he was calmed down again.

Chris also needed that few moments to gather himself. Stiles’ hole was clutching at him, hot and slick and so incredibly soft…

“You’re fine, baby,” he murmured. “I’m going to fuck you with my fist now, and you are going to love it.”

Stiles shook his head and whined, but Chris was confident now.

He pulled out, as careful and gentle as he could, stopping when Stiles was stretched around the thickest part of his hand and then he pushed in again.

And again. And again.

Stiles was drooling steadily, his saliva dripping to his chest. His eyes were closed, and his face slack.

Matt was asking him to pull back again, but Chris fucked Stiles for a few more minutes before obeying, just to make sure he wouldn’t tighten up again before he could get back inside.

Stiles whined at the loss when he pulled out, watching Chris almost pleadingly while the camera took a nice, long look at his hole.

It wasn’t closing properly, winking and gaping at the world. The kid’s skin broke out in goosebumps as the air brushed against his hole. 

The camera went away and Chris was back quickly, smearing some more lube on Stiles hole. This time when he pushed in, it went almost easily, like the boy’s body couldn’t wait to have him back where he belonged.

“Alright, baby. Ready for some more?”

Stiles didn’t reply of course, but his cock twitched. It never really went soft, which would have made Chris smile under any other circumstance. The kid did love his ass being wrecked apparently.

He pushed in, just a bit over his wrist, and then he pulled out completely. Instead of stretching his fingers out and making a cone he curled them in, making a fist. 

It was much harder to get in like this, he knew, but he trusted Stiles to take it. To love it, even.

Chris pressed at that sloppy, loose hole and then pressed some more and he was in. Stiles made a strangled sound in the back of his throat, eyes rolling back into his head.

“That’s it, that’s very good, baby. You can take it a bit faster, hm?”

He pulled out again and pushed in, not giving that much time for the boy to recover from the stretch. 

Matt was trying to give him instructions, but he wasn’t really listening, concentrating instead on working Stiles up to something that would be amazing for the kid and would look good on camera too.

Chris kept increasing the speed. Completely out, in all the way. Over and over.

By the time he was really punch-fisting him, Stiles was crying, big fat tears rolling down his face. But his cock was still hard. And getting harder every minute. 

Even Chris was working up a sweat as he pistoled his fist quickly in and out of the boy, thrusting the sweetest moans out of him. 

Matt had been talking into his ear for a while a now, but he was only starting to register it.

…  _ Chris, come on! Please let us have a look, show me how stretched he is! _

Yeah, no. Not yet. He had other plans. Unfortunately he had to let Matt know them somehow.

He stopped, with his fist in Stiles, letting both of them take a second to catch their breaths.

Chris took a big dollop of lube and smeared it on his arm under Stiles’ dazed eyes.

“That was good, wasn’t it, baby? You’re nice and relaxed now, so we can go deeper, hm? You are going to take so much more, and then I’m going to make you come again,” Chris explained. 

Thankfully Matt caught on too.

_ Well okay. But I want to see him gaping afterwards. Destroy that hole, my man. _

Stiles was still drooling, and when Chris was done applying the lube he reached up to rub in all the saliva dripped onto his chest, twisting his cute, dusky nipples too. 

The feeling of Stiles’ hole clenching around his hand when he did it was more than amazing.

“Alright. I need you to help me now, baby. I’m going to make you fly, but you will have work with me,” he said, patting Stiles’ belly.

He took a deep breath. He needed to concentrate.

Chris twisted his hand this way and that as he started pushing in deeper. It wasn’t that hard at first, but soon enough he could feel Stiels tensing up around him as his fist reached further inside him.

He rubbed at his belly, stopping, but not pulling back.

“Come on, baby. Push for me. Let me get deeper.”

Stiles sniffed, he was still crying a bit, but to Chris surprise he did as he was asked, and he could feel him actively trying to relax.

“That’s it. That’s my beautiful baby. Just like that, there we go.”

When his arm was about half way in he pulled back carefully, only keeping his fist inside, rubbing his knuckles against Stiles’ inside before sliding deeper again. He wanted the boy to love every second of this.

This time he managed to get a bit more in, almost to the thickest part of his forearm. Stiles kept bumping his head back against the board. Thankfully it was padded, so Chris wasn’t worried.

“You are doing so well, baby. I know you can take the whole thing, it will amazing, I promise,” he said.

He kept talking, just small endearments and encouragements as he worked.

When he thought they were ready he took Stiles’ cock in his free hand. Stiles jerked at the first touch, even though he wasn’t completely hard. That was fine. Some people just didn’t get fully erect when overwhelmed, no matter how much they enjoyed it.

Chris was still confident that he could make the kid come.

“It’s okay, baby. Last stretch. All you need to do is relax and let me inside. Let me fill you up, baby, you are going to love it so much.”

Stiles moaned, and Chris started to push in. He went slow, but relentless, bending his wrist to follow the curve of Stiles insides while playing with his cock.

He thought he should stop before the thickest part of his arm before his elbow. Give them a little breathing space, but Stiles looked so out of it, so completely blissed out that he decided to just go with it.

It was hard. He was a bulky guy, and his arm was thick with ropey muscles. Stiles started keening and he didn’t stop, crying with hitched breaths as Chris slowly forced himself deeper into him.

He almost couldn’t believe it when he finally did it, his whole arm enveloped in the dark, warm depths of the boy’s body. 

Stiles was sobbing, and Chris quickened his free hand, rubbing a thumb over the head of his cock until the boy shuddered into a soft, exhausted orgasm.

The feeling of his walls contracting around his arm was possibly the most erotic thing he ever experienced.

“Yeah, yeah, that’s it, baby. That’s just it, nice and easy,” he said, not daring to move. Stiles was absolutely amazing.

Chris leaned in and licked up the small bubble of come from the tip of the boy’s cock, letting him go. Then he reached out, stroking his belly, pressing on it slightly until he felt he was looking for.

He could feel it. He could feel his fist under the meat of Stiles’ stomach. Right there, big and hard.

“Can you feel that, baby? I’m cupping my fist through your pretty belly,” he said, sounding unashamedly amazed. Stiles moaned. Chris kissed his stomach, right where his fist was hard underneath before he started to pull out slowly.

Stiles’ whole body was shaking, and when he finally extracted his arm, his hole was left loose and gaping and red. It was absolutely beautiful.

Stiles started crying harder the second he was empty, so Chris reached for him, rubbing his puffy, saggy hole with the tip of his fingers. A camera was there, over his shoulder, and he knew he had to show it, show what he had done.

He pushed both of his thumbs into Stiles’ hole and pulled, letting everyone see how incredibly open he was.

***

Stiles didn’t know when he lost consciousness. Wasn’t sure he even did, and it wasn’t just his brain short circuiting on him. But the next thing he remembered was lying in a soft bed, warm.

His hole was aching. It didn’t feel like anything was broken, but he couldn’t help…

Stiles sniffed, feeling the tears coming again and then froze when the something moved, only now realizing that he was curled up against someone.

“Shh,” Chris said, his voice rough. Stiles shuddered just from the sound of it. “You’re okay.”

“Am I?” Stiles asked shakily, looking up and catching Chris’ eyes. Strangely, he didn’t feel weird cuddling up to the man. The thought of being alone felt scary.

“You are,” Chris said calmly, pulling him closer. He reached around Stiles, one hand going to his ass.

Stiles held his breath. He wasn’t sure he was scared or something else…

“It’s fine, you’re fine,” Chris said confidently even as his fingers found Stiles’ still slick hole, two of them sliding inside without resistance. He felt himself relaxing into it. “You just need to not be empty right now, it’s completely normal.”

Stiles burrowed closed, hiding his face in Chris’ warm chest as the man kept fucking him with his fingers slowly.

Yeah. Yeah, he was okay. He was fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it!
> 
> You can find me at udunie.tumblr.com


End file.
